


never enough time

by starkholic (celestialassassin)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Marriage, Short One Shot, busy work life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialassassin/pseuds/starkholic
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Hank and Gavin, who are secretly married and trying to make it work with their busy lives. They find a moment in the hectic environment and enjoy each other's company for as long as time will allow them.





	never enough time

**Author's Note:**

> just something short and sweet. I really like the idea of Hank and Gavin being married and no one knows.

There wasn't a quiet space in the station. People were rushing in and out, phones were blaring, and people were talking over one another. Gavin's head was pounding, body dehydrated, and the cup of coffee wasn't helping, but it was at least something in his stomach. He needed to get back and get ready for the next witness lineup. He was just so exhausted, like cinder blocks were placed on each of his shoulders. He sipped the lukewarm coffee as the bitterness left a hard aftertaste in his mouth.  
  
He just needed a moment. To unwind. This month has been a lot. With that new prototype android running around like he's hot shit. Fowler on his ass about trying to get involved in some of these android deviant cases. And then Hank.  


Hank hasn't been having too many good days lately. He's always been a mess since Cole, but things have just been off the deep end since the string of deviant cases that started getting pushed onto him. He instinctively wraps his index finger around his left ring finger.  


Marrying Hank was never a mistake. Not even in his top 5 mistakes he's ever made. They liked their space. Enjoyed living in separate spaces, it made the idea of marriage less terrifying. They had keys to each other's places if they ever wanted to come over. They hardly spent enough time together. The hours seemed to waste away where they could only half nod or wave at one another from across the station.  


He hadn't even had to time to check up on him and there's a guilt that gnaws at him. Seems like that plastic cop is stepping up. He may not like the idea of Connor potentially replacing him in the workplace, but he has to admit, Hank seems to be getting better. Connor has done more for Hank in the 2 weeks they've been partners than Gavin in the 3 years they’ve been together. It made his skin crawl with envy that it was Connor is the reason Hank is smiling more and not him. He pushes the feeling down. He's just content with the fact that Hank is improving and he's grateful. A smile appears on his face just thinking about Hank's improvement.   
  
"What the fuck are you smilin' at?" speak of the devil.  
  
"Just thinkin' about how I could've gone pro if it wasn't for a knee injury in high school." he replied with feigned wistfulness.  
  
A smile pulled on Hank's lips, the corners of his eyes crinkling in delight. His laughter morphs into an amused hum as he makes his way to the coffee pot. Gavin takes a sip of his own and moves over a bit on the counter so that Hank could lean next to him while his eyes are still fixed on last night’s recap.

"Eck, this coffee is disgusting, why didn't you warn me?" as he takes his place next to Gavin on the counter.  


"Life's a bitch, Hank." with some humor in his tone, Hank only rolled his eyes.  


"Cynical asshole." he cracked an endearing smile.  


"Love me anyways, old man."  


There was a moment of silence, Hank processing the words and Gavin not knowing whether he was going to reply on not. They weren't open about their relationship. No one knew aside for those who needed to know.  


"Yeah, I do." Gavin felt his chest tighten. He didn't know if it was from the excess in coffee and his heart was ready to burst, or the look Hank was giving him.  


They say nothing else. Rather just enjoying leaning against one another and watching the sports highlights from last night. There was nothing outside of them and their mediocre game. Ripped back into reality where both of their phones went off. They jolted from the noise and parted almost immediately. Answering their respective calls, they give each other apologetic faces.  


Hank’s call finished pretty quickly as he leaves, he brushes against his hand and gives him a small smile before making his way back into the bullpen. Gavin’s shoulders don’t feel so heavy anymore.


End file.
